Cita
by Nemo Robin
Summary: Una cita a ciegas en 14 de febrero... ¿Que tanto puede pasar? "Lo que siento cuando estoy contigo es naranja y amarillo" Lean onegai! Shonen ai


Cita

Las calles de Konoha estaban repletas de puestos ambulantes. Faltaban un par de días para el 14 de Febrero y para Sai todo esto era nuevo, debido a que la mayor parte de su vida se la había pasado entrenando sin salir mucho, o en misiones fuera de Konoha, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de celebraciones. Al pasar frente a un puesto de chocolates, comenzó a preguntarse qué tendría de especial esa fecha…y al ver como todos parecían más amorosos de lo normal, decidió ir de plano a la biblioteca a investigar. Luego de un par de horas de lectura e investigación exhaustiva, encontró un texto que decía lo siguiente:

"_El __Día de San Valentín__ es una celebración tradicional en la que los enamorados, novios o esposos expresan su amor y cariño mutuamente. Se celebra el 14 de febrero, onomástico de San Valentín. En algunos países se conoce como __Día de los Enamorados__ y en otros como __Día del Amor y la Amistad__. En la actualidad se celebra mediante el intercambio de notas de amor conocidas como «valentines», con símbolos como la forma del corazón o de Cupido, aunque con el auge de Internet se ha extendido la costumbre de intercambiar postales virtuales. También en este día es común la tradición de regalar rosas a aquellas personas a las que se tiene un especial afecto."_

-Aquellas personas a las que se les tiene especial afecto…-repitió Sai para sí mientras intentaba hallarle un sentido específico a esa palabra. Ahora bien, ¿Cómo podía saber él sí sentía afecto por alguien? Como buscar el significado de "afecto" podría llevarle otro par de horas, decidió ir a preguntarle a alguien.

Acababa de salir de la biblioteca cuando se encontró con Asuma, bastante nervioso por cierto. Llevaba un ramo de rosas, lo más seguro era que provinieran de la florería que manejaba la familia Yamanaka. Se sobresaltó al ver a Sai e intentó apresuradamente esconder el ramo de rosas, infructuosamente debido a que era bastante grande.

-Ah, Sai ¿Qué tal te va?-preguntó visiblemente tenso.

- Bien, gracias –respondió cortésmente. "Cuando se encuentra algún conocido en la calle, debe intentar mantener una conversación sobre algo de interés para la otra persona, o de interés mutuo" Sai pensó por unos momentos mientras Asuma intentaba descifrar lo que escondía esa imperturbable sonrisa. - ¿Son para Kurenai sensei? –preguntó de golpe provocando que Asuma se pusiera de mil colores.

-Pues…-comenzó a tartamudear sin saber cómo salir de esa "¿Pero es que acaso toda la aldea lo sabe?" se preguntó el pobre sensei consternado y abrumado por la mirada de Sai que no se apartaba de él. "¿Será a esto a lo que se refieran con afecto?" se preguntó Sai al recordar que el texto mencionaba algo sobre rosas para el ser amado.

-Creo que es un secreto a voces, sensei – dijo la juguetona voz de Ino a espaldas de ambos. Asuma se puso aún más rojo… Ino ya sospechaba, pero no podría hacerles frente a ambos al mismo tiempo. Entonces para empeorar las cosas, Ino agregó – Estaba tan presuroso que dejó su cartera en la tienda –comentó entre divertida y regañona – debería tener más cuidado, sensei…

-Gracias Ino…

-No es nada sensei, se nota que el amor lo trae…

-¡Ah! ¡Pero sí es tardísimo! Debo llevar estas rosas a la tumba de mi madre, nos vemos después –interrumpió Asuma y se marchó pitando de ahí. Sai intentó analizar lo que acababa de pasar cuando descubrió a Ino a unos centímetros de él, casi gritándole para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿La tumba de su madre?-preguntó Sai, visiblemente confundido.

-Mentía, eran para Kurenai sensei ^^ -respondió Ino -¿Te pasa algo? Estás algo raro…

-Nada, solo pensaba… estuve investigando un poco sobre el 14 de Febrero y…

-¡¡¡¡Sai!!!! –gritó una insoportable voz que no tardaron en reconocer como la de Bas… perdón, quise escribir Sakura… (XD)

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sai con su sonrisa condescendiente de siempre, que Sakura interpretó como una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Etto… ya va a ser 14 de Febrero ¿Sabes?-preguntó con coquetería ignorando a Ino.

-Ya lo sé, de eso hablaba con Ino-respondió tranquilamente, pasando por alto la entonación que había empleado Sakura. A la frentuda eso no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Ah, ya veo que estás aquí, Ino cerda…

-Frentuda… - intercambiaron un relámpago mientras se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Tengo una duda…-interrumpió Sai provocando que ambas chicas posaran su mirada en él.

-¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo sabes sí estás enamorado de alguien?-preguntó mientras se sonrojaba un poco al tener que reconocer su completa ignorancia al respecto. Las dos intercambiaron una mirada… ¿De verdad Sai no sabía nada acerca del amor?

-Pues… es cuando al ver a alguien sientes mariposas en el estómago… eres feliz estando con esa persona… y serías capaz de darlo todo por esa persona – comentaron alternadamente una y otra, Sai escuchaba, procesaba y almacenaba la información recibida mientras la imagen de alguien comenzaba a surgir en su mente al oír todas las cosas cursis que le decían sus dos nakama.

-¿Y es costumbre regalar rosas?- preguntó al recordar a Asuma.

-Claro – Ino le quitó la palabra a Sakura, ella sabía más sobre flores que la frentuda – Pero debes tener cuidado con el color que elijas, dependiendo lo que le quieras transmitir a la persona… las rojas representan pasión, las blancas pureza, las rosas cariño, las amarillas amistad, las durazno son para la mujer tierna y constante, las naranjas representan alegría… ¿Piensas regalarle rosas a alguien, Sai? Puedes ir a mi casa, te daré un descuento – ofreció guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Y para quién serán esas rosas?- preguntó Sakura, segurísima de que eran para ella

-No estoy muy seguro – Sai no quería comprometerse hasta estar seguro.- Muchas gracias por la información, ahora debo ir a pensar algunas cosas –se despidió.

-Ja!, ¿Viste eso Ino-cerda? Sai se me declarará….

-o.O En ningún momento mencionó eso ¬¬

-Lo que pasa es que estás celosa… ^^

-Sí, claro… -Ino puso los ojos en blanco. ¿En qué momento Sai había indicado el menor interés especial por la frentuda? Daba pena ajena.

***

Al día siguiente, Sai caminaba por la aldea mientras intentaba analizar si lo que sentía por esa persona era amor. Después de todo, algunas de las cosas que sus nakama mencionaron, las sentía al estar con Naruto. Casi como si el destino quisiera darle la respuesta, se topó con Naruto saliendo de Ichiraku.

-Oi Sai, ¿Por qué andas tan serio-ttebayo?

-No es nada, solo meditaba un poco sobre el 14 de febrero. He averiguado muchas cosas interesantes… leí que en ese día debes buscar a la persona que amas y decírselo…

-Jajaja así es, ¿Te has enamorado-ttebayo?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara que lo hacía verse monísimo. Sai se quedó sin aliento, pero logró responder:

-Sí, algo así… ¿Tú… estás de acuerdo con eso?-preguntó un poco nervioso.

-Ttebayo… pues no sé porque me preguntas esas cosas a mí, no sé mucho sobre eso, pero es la tradición… no tiene nada de raro. Solo debes ser sincero y cariñoso, supongo…-respondió rascándose la cabeza… Sai era realmente tierno cuando se lo proponía.

-Bien, entonces iré a planearlo todo…-una radiante y auténtica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sai dejando a Naruto un poco deslumbrado, después de todo, no era raro ver a Sai sonreir, pero era algo realmente especial verlo sonreír así. Mientras Sai se alejaba, Naruto se puso a pensar... "¿Quién pensaría que el pesado de Sai cambiaría tanto? Me pregunto de quien se habrá enamorado…" suspiró y en seguida se enojó consigo mismo "¿Y a mí que me importa-ttebayo? Debería estar planeando mi propio día…" su mente se dirigió hacia Sasuke, pero bueno, él estaba muy lejos y poco a poco el sentimiento comenzaba a perderse… entonces vio a su otra compañera:

-¡Sakura chan! ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? –preguntó más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

-Gommena, Naruto, pero no sería adecuado porque eres amigo de Sai…

-¿Uh? ¿Y Sai que tiene que ver? ò.Ó

-Sai se me declarará…- comentó en actitud soñadora. Naruto sintió el monstruo de los celos despertar en su interior… pero una duda lo asaltaba ¿Eran celos por Sai o por Sakura? Antes de que pudiera responderse, Ayame lo llamó:

-Naruto, tienes una cita esta noche…

-¿Uh? ¿Nani? ¿Yo? ¿Contigo?-preguntó nervioso… después de todo, Ayame era bastante guapa.

-^^u, no exactamente… en Ichiraku tenemos una promoción con motivo del 14 de febrero… citas a ciegas. Tendrás una cena esta noche con "cierta persona". Te esperamos hoy a las ocho. ^^ -se despidió Ayame. Sakura se quedó muerta de curiosidad por saber quién sería la cita de Naruto, sospechaba de Hinata, pero no podría saberlo hasta el día siguiente. Además en esos momentos debía arreglarse para Sai, así que se despidió de Naruto y se dirigió a su casa. Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso, después de todo, tal y como le había dicho a Sai, él no tenía ninguna experiencia en estos temas, sin contar que no podía imaginarse a nadie que quisiera tener una cita con él…

-¿Te pasa algo, Naruto? – perdido en sus pensamientos, el rubio no se percató de que Iruka estaba frente a él.

-Iruka sensei… etto… necesitó consejo –se puso rojo como tomate. Iruka sonrió de forma paternal.

-¿Es acerca de una chica?

- Mmm supongo que sí... es que… tengo una cita a ciegas esta noche… pero no sé qué hacer…- los ojos de Iruka se humedecieron "Naruto, has crecido tanto"

- Pues tampoco tengo mucha experiencia en esto… pero por consideración, deberías acudir, además supongo que quieres saber quien solicitó la cita ¿O no? – Naruto asintió – Y si después de todo esa persona no te gusta, no estás obligado a nada… pero apuesto a que te divertirás mucho ^^

-Arigatou Iruka sensei –respondió el rubio con una de sus enormes sonrisas y se alejó. Faltaban aún unas cuatro horas para la hora indicada, tenía tiempo de sobra para entrenar un poco y arreglarse.

***

A las ocho en punto, Naruto llegó frente a Ichiraku. Su mandíbula se desencajó sin poder evitarlo. El restaurante estaba iluminado con velas aromáticas y todo estaba decorado con corazones. Lo más probable es que fuera una de las nuevas ideas de Ayame para mejorar el restaurante.

-Ah Naruto, tu cita ya llegó. Por aquí-nervioso, el rubio siguió al alegre dueño del establecimiento que lo llevó a la azotea. La vista desde ahí era hermosa, la luz de la luna iluminaba los tejados y resaltaba la escultura en piedra de los hokages. Pero compitiendo con la palidez de la luna, estaba alguien más: Sai.

-¿Nani?-preguntó Naruto, creyendo que era un error. Volteó al señor Ichiraku, pero este ya se había escabullido dejándolos a solas. –Sai, ¿Tú eres mi cita? –el pelinegro asintió provocando que Naruto se sonrojara- Pe…pero creí que tu cita sería Sakura chan.

-¿Nani? Para nada…-se sonrojó vivamente – me costó algo de tiempo confirmarlo, pero Naruto, él que me gusta eres tú…

Naruto giró la cabeza bruscamente, completamente sonrojado… Después de lo de Sasuke… y Sai era un tanto parecido a él… "¿Sasuke se habría tomado estas molestias por ti?" se preguntó, y la respuesta le llegó dolorosa y rápida: no. Pero Sai no era Sasuke, e incluso Naruto había descubierto que Sai era muy diferente de su antiguo nakama. Fijo la vista en un florero que estaba sobre la mesa… se podía ver la invisible mano de Ino en el arreglo floral. El silencio comenzaba a extenderse, Sai comenzó a creer que se había equivocado "No me dijeron que debía hacer si alguien no me correspondía… fui presuntuoso al creer que todo saldría bien" Decidió disculparse y salir de ahí antes de empeorar más la situación.

-Naruto… yo… lo siento…-el rubio no se movió, tenía la vista clavada en un hermoso dibujo que yacía junto a la mesa. Era su retrato.

-Sai.. ¿Tú lo dibujaste?-preguntó a pesar de saber que la respuesta era obvia.

-Sí…-Sai se confundió al notar el tono conmovido de Naruto ¿Estaría alucinando?

-¿Es para mí? – de repente ambos se sintieron tímidos como un par de niños.

-Sí… es el primer dibujo al que le puse título…

-Arigatou, Sai…- el rubio acortó la distancia entre ambos. Su vista miraba al suelo y el cabello cubría gran parte de su cara, pero se podía notar que estaba sumamente sonrojado. –Tú… tú también me gustas…-musitó provocando que Sai sonriera –Por cierto… las rosas las eligió Ino, supongo, entonces deben tener algún significado…-preguntó intrigado.

- Sí, las rosas naranjas representan alegría y las amarillas amistad… sé que son tus colores favoritos, pero aparte, eso es lo que tú eres para mí, Naruto… me hiciste recordar las emociones que había olvidado, y me siento feliz cuando estoy contigo-la mirada de Sai era intensa mientras hablaba. Naruto sonrío tímidamente, pero satisfecho. Él no era Sasuke, pero sí había alguien capaz de superar a Sasuke en su corazón, ese era Sai.

-Vaya, lo planeaste todo muy bien…- Entonces Naruto se percató de algo, no le había llevado ningún regalo- Oi Sai, gommen, no te traje ningún regalo, no sabía que mi cita eras tú…

-No importa…

-¿Cómo que no importa? – antes de que siguiera hablando, los labios de Sai se posaron sobre los suyos obligándolo a abrir la boca y cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar. Fue un beso tierno, y no duró mucho.

-No necesito ningún regalo, Naruto, tú ya me has dado bastante ^^ - Naruto quedó embelesado viendo la sonrisa sincera de Sai, que él muy bien sabía, nadie más la conocía y que era exclusiva para él.- Aishiteru, Naruto…-confesó. El rubio no resistió más y volvió a unir sus labios con los del pelinegro. Era una suerte que le hubiera hecho caso a Iruka sensei, había valido la pena asistir a la cita a ciegas.

* * *

mi segundo fic de Naruto... un poco menos drámatico que el otro, espero que les guste... creo que se notó mucho que soy anti-basura jajaja

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
